kingdomhearts rise of the dark order
by megamanstarforce2010
Summary: sora goes missing after he learns of a new threat that threatens the worlds. he leaves his wife kids and friends behind as well looking for his son that went missing 10 years ago. a new key wielder, new worlds, and new love?


KINGDOM HEARTS: the dark order

CHAPTER 1: THE POWER WITHIN

_Hi, I am Patrick h .zero but everyone calls me zero or pat. Well anyway I should tell you a little bit about myself. I have been living with my aunt and uncle who are secretly abusing me. I'm too scared to tell anyone. They end up leaving marks on my body so I try to stay away from my house. My only friend Katherine rose have notice the marks on my back. She asked me about it once I told her I fell down the school steps. I don't like lying to her but I can't let anyone find out what's happening to me at home. Oh in case you are wondering I live in twilight town. Well that's it for now I have to get ready for school now and get something to eat._

Pat closed his journal and put his pencil in his bag along with his journal. It took only a few minutes to get ready for school. Pat had always worn a red jacket on mater what kind of weather he was having. Along with the long sleeved jacket he wore black pants. Pat had good grades in most of his classes except PE. That was only because he wouldn't change his clothes.

Pat was walking out of his house when he met with Kat who was waiting for him.

"Hey Kat." pat said

"Hey pat." She said as they started walking.

Up on a building…

"So that's the one?" asked a man in a black hooded jacket.

"Yes, and he is very close to gaining his keyblade. He could join us and help bring down the other key welders." Said another man in a black hooded jacket

Back with pat…

Pat was just arriving at school when he and Kat had to go their separate ways. Pat was greeted by the school bully zack who nobody had ever stood up to. Pat was grabbed by his shirt and thrown into a wall.

"Well zero do you have my money or do you need another lesson on payment." Said zack

"I told you yesterday I have nothing to give you. Besides I'm poor." Pat said as he knew he was going to get the **** beat out of him. (The * stands for cussing)

"Wrong answer." Zack said as he punched pat in the gut and then tossed him across the floor. The bell rang and everyone went to class and pat went to the nurse.

Later after school…

Pat was still in pain from this morning. Kat found out what happened this morning at lunch. She went to find pat after school. Knowing who he is he takes his time to leave school. Pat was just walking out of the school when she found him. They started walking home when she said.

"Pat I heard what happened this morning." She said with a worried face.

"Did you? Well it doesn't matter what happens to me anymore." He said with no emotions.

"PAT! How can you say such a thing? It does matter, it matters to me I can't stand seeing you hurt." Kat said as tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Just then when pat was about to say something shadow creatures (heartless) came up from the ground and Kat was grabbed by one of the hooded men from earlier.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kat screamed as she was grabbed

"KAT!" pat said as he saw her taken towards the sandlot.

In that moment pat was surrounded by shadows. A light came into both of his hands and started to form revealing two key like swords (othkeeper and oblivion). Pat had no choice but to fight his way thru them to get to the sandlot.

2 hours later…

Pat was now at the sandlot with the two hooded men that has Kat out cold.

"-Huff- puff- hand her over!" pat said with an angry expression.

One of the men took off his hood.

"I am called Nero. We have come to recruit you for our origination. If you join us you and this girl will always be together. What do you say." Sad Nero.

Pat tried to attack him with othkeeper but was blocked by dark sword.

"I'll never join you. I'll take Kat back and I'll kill you both." Pat said

Pat swung oblivion at Nero causing him pain. Pat was thrown back but quickly recovered and charged at Nero again. Pat was stopped by a bolt of lightning that struck him out of nowhere. Pat screamed in pain.

"w-wh-who did t-that?" pat asked when he hit the ground.

Pat turned his head and saw the other man with his hood off holding some sort of shield that was completely yellow that was sparking.

Nero had just gotten up from the attack earlier that knocked him down. Nero took his dark sword and started walking over to pat.

"Well if you won't join us then we'll just kill you." Nero said as started raising his sword.

Kat had just woken up and saw what was happening. She did the one thing she knew how to do.

"PAT!" she screamed his name.

As the sword was coming down to end his life pat did the first thing he could think of. He rolled out of the way with his keyblades in his hand. The sword missed him. He got up off the ground and did a massive blow to Nero he stuck his keyblades in Nero's chest and ripped them out going sideways this caused Nero to fall to the ground.

"Thunder, I under estimated him. Your turn." Nero said as he passed out as he was bleeding darkness.

Thunder took a stance as pat rushed at him only to have his attack blocked. Kat watched as pat hit the ground again and again and again. Pat was reaching his limit. He was on one knee with a keyblade in the ground and the other on the ground.

"I can't….. Give… up!" pat said as he tried to get only to fail.

Thunder started walking towards pat until he was attacked from behind. He winced in pain. Thunder looked over his shoulder and saw a man holding a strange weapon.

"Grrr haven't you caused us enough trouble riku?" said thunder

"Only when you and your organization is gone for good." Riku said as he attacked thunder.

Thunder screamed in pain then grabbed Nero and fled through a dark portal. Kat went to pat who was still on the ground tiring to get up. Kat had helped pat up and was supporting him to keep his balance. Pat looked at the man known as riku and was about to say something when the ground began shaking.

"What's going on?" Kat asked while trying to support pat.

"I think they left us with a little gift look. There is a shadow in the sky. I have a feeling that it will destroy this town." Pat said.

"You're right I seen this many times now there is nothing we can do about it come with me if you want to survive this." Riku said as took out a small device and pressed a button. A few seconds latter a ship came flying from the sky. It landed in front of them

Pat and Kat had no choice but to follow him. As they boarded the ship pat began to question his life for the first time ever. All his life he was told he was never loved by his parents, and that he was abandon by them when he was 3. Kat saw the look in his eyes and was wondering what he was thinking as she sat him in a seat next to the window. She took a seat next to him. The watch their home get devoured as they took off. Kat had tears rolling down her cheeks by the time they were out of sight. Riku had put the ship on auto and turned his chair around to faced them.

"Ok now that we are out of harms way I think it's best to tell you this. The ones you fought were part of an organization that is trying to rule the worlds. I must admit that I was surprised that you took down Nero like that." Riku said.

"Tell me this who are you and why did you save us?" pat said.

"I am riku and I saved you because you were the only ones I could at the time." Riku said

"Why were you in our town?" Kat asked

"I was looking for someone but couldn't find him." Riku said

"Who?" pat asked

"Sora my best friend." Riku said.

"Sora that name sounds filmier. Like I heard it before." Pat said thinking where he heard it.

In the world known as dark hollow…

"Thunder what happened! There is no reason for Nero to be in this condition. Explain yourself." Said the leader of the dark organization

"Master the new key wielder has a power unlike any we have ever seen. Shortly after Nero was defeated riku showed up and we had to retreat." Thunder said.

"I see. We the dark order will not stop until we have all the worlds in hand. I dark will see that happen." Said the leader known as dark.

Back with pat…

Pat had just met King Mickey after landing. Pat could stand on his own now after sitting in a ship for 3 hours.

"So sora hasn't been seen for 6 months." Pat said

"That's correct no one hasn't heard so much as a peep from him. Not even his wife." Riku said.

"Talk about no contact. I'll help you find him, I know it's not my place to say that I'll help but let's face it you are going to need all the help you can get." Pat said.

"I agree if we are to find sora we are going to need to help." Said Mickey

"Fine! But I won't take a couple of newbies with me. Mickey you might want to get Donald and goofy to take them." Riku said

"Ok give me a moment to call them." Mickey said

10 minutes latter…

"So do you two understand?" Mickey asked the two that stood in front of him.

"Yes your majesty." They said.

"Good now let's get going." Said Mickey as he and riku boarded one ship while pat, Kat, Donald and goofy boarded another.

While they took off pat was deep in thought.

"Who am I? I feel like I was taken from my home long ago." Pat thought then took out his journal from his bag that he still had on.

_Well after school I ran into these shadow like creatures called heartless as well as these two men called Nero and thunder. Nero and thunder fled to the sandlot and I had to fight my way through with these key like swords called keyblades. I defeated Nero with little difficulty but thunder was difficult that was when riku showed up and thunder fled with Nero. The next thing I know my home is being devoured by shadows. Me and Kat got to met King Mickey along with Donald and goofy. We are currently looking for someone named sora. I feel like I know him. I'm starting to think my whole life that I ever known was nothing but a lie. Maybe when this journey is over with I'll finally find out the truth. Well it looks like we are reaching our first world so I'll see you._

Chapter end…


End file.
